bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
K'thri Martial Arts
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary The K'thri martial arts style is a well-known fighting style throughout the Galaxy. In fact, Lt. Machel Kendy of the Katarn Commandos is a Grand Master of K'thri martial arts, as was his grandfather before him. The history of the style dates back to the Old Republic, where it was used as a competitive sport among the athletically inclined. As with any style, it has its practical uses, and members of many SpecForce teams have studied briefly under Lt. Kendy in order to become more lethal soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. RPG D6 Stats For every +1 pip that a character increases her martial arts skill, she may pick one of the techniques from the list of the martial style in which their character specializes. Learning a technique from outside a style costs 10 character points and takes three weeks of training. Characters whose martial arts skill is increased during character creation are eligible to select from the techniques. Characters must also declare which technique they are using prior to making the required skill roll (unless otherwise indicated). K’thri practitioners are fast and reflexive, avoiding melee attacks rather than blocking them. They may use their Dodge skill in place of Brawling or Melee Combat to avoid melee attacks. Basic Maneuvers Maneuver: Punch/Strike Description: A basic attack with a fist, elbow or other striking appendage. Difficulty: Very Easy Effect: Does Strength damage. Maneuver: Kick/Strike Description: A basic attack with a foot, knee or other lower striking appendage. Difficulty: Easy Effect: Does Strength+2 damage. Maneuver: Hold/Grapple Description: A simple grab and squeeze attack. Difficulty: Moderate or an opposed Strength roll. Effect: The character attempting to grapple with a target must make a Moderate brawling roll to hold her opponent. For every round the target is held, the character must make an opposed Strength roll, with a +1 penalty for each point by which the character succeeded in her grapple attempt. If the target beats her Strength roll he breaks free of the hold. Maneuvers Technique: Blindfighting Description: The character is trained to use senses other than sight to locate a target. Difficulty: Moderate for light smoke or poor light; Difficult for thick smoke or a moonlit night; Very Difficult for very thick smoke or total darkness Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll and is within striking distance of the target, she may ignore the effects of blindness. She cannot see, but can hear or smell a target well enough to strike. This may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Disarm Description: The character is trained to force an opponent to drop a weapon or object. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target has been disarmed of one weapon or item they are holding. The item lands 1D meters away. Technique: Flip Description: The character can throw a target who has grappled her from behind. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged). The target suffers 3D damage. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Flying Kick Description: The character is trained to leap to deliver a crushing kick. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: The character can add +2D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Foot Sweep Description: The character uses a sweeping motion of her leg to trip an opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful attempt indicates the target is tripped, falling to the ground. The character must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Instant Stand Description: The character is trained to negate the effects of a fall and return to a standing combat-ready position. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If a character is tripped or knocked down, she may use this technique to return to a standing position. Successful use of this technique indicates that the character can stand without suffering a multiple-action penalty. Technique: Multiple Strikes Description: The character can deliver multiple blows. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two attacks in one round without suffering the multiple action penalty. Technique: Reversal Description: The character is trained to turn the tables on an opponent who is attempting to grapple. Difficulty: Opposed Strength or martial arts roll Effect: The character can employ this technique only when she is held. If she breaks the opponent's grip, she may in turn hold the target immobile or employ another technique. This technique may be used as a reaction skill. Technique: Spinning Kick Description: The character is trained to perform a powerful kick. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character can add +1D to her damage roll if her skill roll exceeds the difficulty number. Failure to beat the difficulty number indicates the character is off-balance and her opponent may make an additional attack this round with no multiple action penalty. Technique: Throw Description: The character can throw a target. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: A successful skill check indicates that the target is hurled to the ground (provided the attack is not parried or dodged), suffering 3D damage. Technique: Weapon Block Description: The character is trained to parry melee attacks, even when she does not possess a melee weapon. Difficulty: Opposed martial arts versus melee combat roll Effect: If the character makes the required difficulty roll, she successfully blocks a melee attack. This may be used as a reaction skill. Category:Martial Arts